


Lucky

by th_orbruce (orphan_account)



Series: Thorbruce Week (2018) [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Day 4: Touch, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, ThorBruce Week, ThorBruce Week 2018, theyre getting married!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 13:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15559071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/th_orbruce
Summary: Thor and Bruce get married, and Bruce has never felt so lucky.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> i made a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/bgraber1/playlist/0Jyi3hmqoVlDy1kyeX8cSK?si=EQIOxFLITQu_ogVucTKDnw) for this so if that's something yall are interested in then check it out !!  
> the quoted songs, in order - [(Everything I Do) I Do It For You - Bryan Adams,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fXtlWmBM-HU) [Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley,](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ) [I Don’t Want to Miss a Thing - Aerosmith](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JkK8g6FMEXE)

Bruce came to slowly, his body pressed comfortably against that of his fiancée’s. Thor was warm, and the muscles of his back were highlighted beautifully by the light of the rising sun. Bruce sighed and started running his hands over Thor’s back, his thumbs tracing every scar, his fingers gently massaging all of the muscle that seemed taut even in Thor’s sleep. After a long time, long enough for Bruce’s hands to cramp but not long enough that it was actually  _painful_ , Thor started to stir. His voice was a scratchy growl as he rolled over to face his fiancée, greeting him with a ‘good morning’ and a groggy smile. He moved until they were only inches apart again and placed a soft kiss to the tip of the doctor’s nose. “That felt like heaven, your hands on me,” he whispered, and Bruce could feel himself smiling, pushing himself forward to kiss Thor slowly, gently. **  
**

“I love you,” he whispered between kisses, one hand sliding through the god’s short hair, the other resting on one of his broad shoulders.

“I love you,” Thor whispered back, pulling away from Bruce momentarily to make eye contact. “May I reciprocate what you were doing while I was asleep?” Bruce smiled and gave Thor one last peck before rolling over to expose his back.

“Of course,” he whispered, even though his actions were answer enough. Thor’s hands started so very careful, ghosting over the nape of Bruce’s neck, rubbing his shoulders with tenderness, but then he slowly started to pick up. His thumbs pressed deep in the space between Bruce’s shoulder blades, and the smaller man let out a quiet noise of pleasure, feeling the tension bleed from his muscles. Thor repeated the action, not just between his shoulders, but at the base of his neck, on the tops of his shoulders, everywhere that elicited a response. Soon, Bruce opened his eyes to see the sun fully risen, and decided that he wasn’t going to torture Thor’s hands any longer. He started to roll back over, pleasantly aware of the way Thor’s arms moved swiftly around his waist instead of lingering on his shoulders. “Thank you,” he whispered, cupping Thor’s cheek with one hand.

“You don’t have to thank me,” protested the god half-heartedly.

Bruce just shrugged and moved closer. “We should probably get up soon,” he murmured against Thor’s ear. “Today’s the day.”

Bruce watched as Thor pulled on a tight fitting grey t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, entranced by the beauty of his soon-to-be husband. He was so fucking lucky. Thor caught him watching and offered a sly smile, nodding his head toward the door to their hotel room as he slung their tux bags over his shoulder. Bruce laced their fingers together and followed the god into the hallway. They were in the parking garage before long, Thor gently setting the bags in the backseat of their rental car before sliding behind the wheel. He pulled out of the parking space and started out of the garage. Once they were out on the street, Bruce felt Thor’s hand settle lightly on his thigh, and he let out a content sigh. This was going to be a good day.

The scenery of upstate New York passed by his window in a blur as they made their way to the Compound, where chairs and an altar had been assembled on the lawn by a group of their friends earlier that morning. It was about a half hour’s drive from Albany, where they were staying, so by the time they had pulled through the front drive, they could see the cars of most of the members of the wedding party already parked outside.

They found their way to the rooms where their respective best men and maidens had prepared for them to get ready in, and Bruce smiled to himself when he saw that they were just across the hall from each other. He followed Thor into his room first, handing him pieces of his tux one by one. Thor was halfway done by the time he asked Bruce for ‘help.’ His hands slid up Thor’s chest as he buttoned his stunningly white shirt, and he just couldn’t stop himself from standing on his toes to press a kiss to the bottom of Thor’s throat, in that small space between his collar bones. The purple vest was after that, and Bruce’s mind flitted between thoughts about his excitement for the day ahead, the warmth and happiness radiating from Thor, and how well the color of ancient royalty suited his  ~~husband~~  fiancée as he did the necessary buttons. All too soon, though, they were both fully dressed for their wedding, and the intimate moment faded as Tony knocked on the door.

“Hey, lovebirds!” He yelled, and Bruce rolled his eyes as the door opened. “God, I’m so glad you guys weren’t doing it in here,” he sighed, pretending to wipe sweat from his brow.

Thor chuckled and took Bruce’s hand, bringing the knuckles to his lips sweetly. “I’m going to review my vows, dear. Loki’s probably waiting.”

“See you soon, I love you.” Thor was at the door now, but he still turned to smile at the doctor.

“I love you.”

After the door shut behind Thor, Tony grabbed a chair and swung it around so that he could straddle it. “So, it’s the big day,” he drawled, leaning one elbow on the back of the chair. Bruce nodded, nervousness fluttering in his stomach for the first time that day. “Why didn’t you guys want to go with the traditional ‘no seeing each other until the wedding’ plan?” The question seemed a little out of nowhere, but Bruce shrugged off his surprise. He and Thor had talked about the cultural differences that would probably have to be accounted for at their wedding.

“On Asgard, it’s considered lucky to wake up with your fiancée on the morning of the wedding, then fall asleep with your spouse that night. They never had arranged marriages, so there wasn’t really much of a chance of someone running off.”

“That’s reasonable. Straight people culture, am I right?” Bruce laughed lightly and nodded in agreement as he fiddled with one of the buttons on his coat. He looked up when he could feel Tony’s eyes burning into him, though.

“What?” He asked, turning to glance at himself in a mirror. “I look okay, right?”

“Yes! Of course you do, Bruce.” He could see Tony holding back  _something_ , and it was legitimately starting to worry him. “Wait, wait-” his best friend continued, “I know that look. Don’t be worried, I’m just thinking.”

The feeling dissipated, and Bruce took a breath. “That’s never a good sign.” Tony leveled him with a stare, but there was no negativity in his eyes. “Really, though,” he prompted, “what about?”

Tony sat straighter in the chair and cleared his throat. “I didn’t want to say this during my toast because it’s all about you, and I don’t want to exclude Thor during that, but I did want everyone to know. I’ll just say it here, though. You can count it as a pep talk, if you want. Our secret.” Bruce bit his lip seriously and nodded for him to continue. “Bruce, you’re my best friend, and I’m so fucking proud of you. You’ve been through Hell your entire life, but you’re still so strong, and I’m so glad to be able to call you someone who I would consider as close as a brother to me. I know it can be hard to trust after everything that has happened to you, and I just want to thank you for letting me in, and then opening the way for Thor, too. It takes a lot of guts.” He cleared his throat again as he stood from the chair, sliding it back to the desk it came from. “I’m so fucking lucky to have you in my life, and I’m so proud of you. I love you, man.” He didn’t even get all of the way through the word ‘man’ before Bruce was hugging him, holding him close and breathing hard into his shoulder.

“Tony,” he whispered once they pulled away, “I probably wouldn’t be here without you.”

“It goes both ways,” Tony responded.

“I love you, too,” Bruce said after a moment, and when Tony broke into a gentle smile, they were hugging again.

This hug was a lot shorter, but it meant no less to them. Their friendship was something that made the both of them stronger, and they both knew it. He was so lucky. “Now,” Tony said, smoothing out a wrinkle on Bruce’s black vest, “let’s go get you married.”

* * *

Bruce stood at the altar, nervously tapping his foot as he waited for Thor to appear from behind the audience. Tony noticed, nudging him slightly, and that stopped his fidgeting. He glanced down at his feet instead, the polished black material glinting back up at him.  _Just a few more seconds_ , he told himself. His heart rate picked up as he heard the first few notes of the wedding march, and he could feel a fiery blush start licking its way up his cheeks once Thor turned into the aisle, arm in arm with Heimdall. They walked slowly towards where the rest of the wedding party stood, grins on their faces. Thor looked fucking  _hot_  in that white suit, but somehow still so elegant and stunningly gorgeous, and Jesus Christ, he thought his smile was going to split his face in half. He was so lucky. They reached the altar and Bruce had to bite the inside of his cheek so as to remind him to  _control_  himself. His huge smile was mirrored by the one on Thor’s face, goofy and giant, but all too fitting on him. He wished Thor would always smile like that, it was so cute.

Nick Fury cleared his throat and asked everyone to sit. “We are gathered here today,” he started, crossing his arms over his chest, “to celebrate the love between two of our own, Thor Odinson and Robert Banner. Marriage can be hard, but it will always be worth it. Marriage ties you even closer together than you may have previously thought possible, and we all know that these two have pretty much been attached at the hip since even before they were dating, so that probably comes as a surprise to many of us.” The audience members laughed quietly and Thor took that as the moment to take Bruce’s hands in his, rubbing his thumbs softly over Bruce’s knuckles. “Now,” Nick said, addressing the grooms directly, “you both have your vows prepared, I assume?”

They both nodded, and Thor took a steadying breath. Just out of Bruce’s focus, he saw Loki give him a reassuring touch on the back, and he smiled at the very complicated, yet incredibly deep bond that the two brothers had. “Robert Bruce Banner,” he started, looking into Bruce’s eyes and giving his hands a gentle squeeze, “I’ve never been a man for weddings. Growing up, I was always much more focused on the ceremony in which I would inherit the throne than this-” one of his hands let go of Bruce’s to wave around at all of their friends gathered there for them, “-one of love and commitment. But when I wake up with you next to me, when I make dinner with you after a long day, even when we argue with each other, I understand.” His forehead was creased in concentration, like this was the most important thing that he would ever say. Bruce definitely thought it was the most important thing he would ever hear. Thor took another slow breath and continued, “I understand the appeal of standing in front of everyone close to you and pouring your heart out for every single one of them to see. I understand how deeply two people can love each other, flaws and all. I understand what poets mean when they compose sonnets and limericks speaking of true love. You’re the love of my life, but you were my best friend first.” He squeezed Bruce’s hands again, but it was different that time. It was less with anticipation and more with comfort, like he was testing to see if Bruce was still there. “Marrying your best friend is being able to talk about nothing all afternoon and then to fall asleep together on the couch, it’s going out to fancy dinners and holding your hand across the table, and it’s kissing you first thing when we wake in the morning. And that,” he said, his voice starting to sound just a little bit choked up, “is a dream come true. I promise to continue being both your best friend and your lover, through the good and the bad, the perfect and the terrible. It would be nothing less than heaven to be able to stay by your side for the rest of our lives.”

“God, you’re so perfect,” slipped over Bruce’s lips before he could stop himself, but the smile on Thor’s face made up for the embarrassment he felt crash over him. Thor let go of his hand once more, reaching to wipe away a tear on Bruce’s face that he hadn’t realized was there. He turned his head and nodded at Nick once his hands were back in place, giving Bruce one more small squeeze.

“Bruce,” Nick prompted, giving him a warm glance.

He shuffled on his feet for a second, licking his lips and preparing himself to speak. “Thor Odinson, I’ve been convinced that I was unlovable for my entire life.” He saw a glimmer of sadness flick across Thor’s eyes, but he only gave a reassuring smile before going on. “With the constant threat of the other guy showing up and the state of anxiety I’m in at all other times, I never thought that anyone would give me a shot. But then you ended up on Sakaar with me and you showed me that you were unlike anyone else that I’ve ever known.” He turned his head to the side and muttered a small “No offense, Tony,” before continuing as Thor chuckled under his breath, “I knew that I would never have to fear for your safety, because you can handle me. All of me. You always know what to say when I’m having a bad day, and you trust me to do the same for you. Even though we’re so different, I never fail to see every way we’re the same.” He was the one squeezing Thor’s hands now, trying to emphasize that he meant every word with his entire heart. “You taught me what being truly and honestly loved feels like, and there’s nothing that I would trade that for. I love you more than anything, and I would be unbelievably lucky to be able to be your husband for the rest of my life.” Thor’s teary smile was filled to the brim with endearment, and Bruce knew that he was holding himself back from pulling him into either a tight hug or a deep kiss. Either one would’ve been fine with the doctor, if weddings weren’t supposed to be so formal. But he instead decided to control the situation and look back at Fury, who took back over once he realized that the vows were over.

Tony handed the rings to Fury silently, stepping back to his place next to Bruce with a gentle touch on the shoulder.

“Thor Odinson,” Fury said gracefully, his voice booming but kind, “do you take Robert Bruce Banner to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” His eyes made Bruce go weak at the knees, the shocking blue flashing briefly with lightning. Bruce’s hands were uncharacteristically shaky as he slid the smooth metal ring onto Thor’s finger, but then it was done, and they were both looking at each other so softly, so lovingly, that Bruce almost forgot what was happening around them until Fury spoke again.

“Robert Bruce Banner, do you take Thor Odinson to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do.” He was so lucky. Thor’s calloused hands were shaky too, and to know that Thor, a literal  _god_ , was nervous made him feel so much less anxious about his own jitters. They were gentle, though, as his fingers slid the ring on.

“By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.” He waved his hands at them good-naturedly as if in invitation. Like they’d need one.

Bruce grinned as Thor surged forward, his hands reaching out quickly, but somehow so tenderly, to cradle Bruce’s face. The shorter man threw his arms around Thor’s waist as if on instinct, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss as quickly as possible. But then it was like an internal timer went off in both of them as they pulled away at the same moment, grinning at each other like two idiots in love. And really, they were.

* * *

The next event of the day, after a majority of the guests had headed for the reception in Albany, was the photoshoot. They did a few pictures of just the two of them, then some with them, Tony, and Loki, then with the rest of the wedding party. The photographer, a friend of Bruce’s from Harvard, had to move back a good ten feet to get everyone in the shot. On Thor’s side were Loki, Heimdall, the Warriors Three (Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg), and Sif, while Bruce’s side held Tony, Brunnhilde, Steve, Rhodey, Natasha, and Clint. They took one ‘normal’ picture, then Thor had swept Bruce into his arms bridal-style and yelled for everyone to strike a pose. Natasha, Clint, and Steve immediately went for Charlie’s Angels, Rhodey and Tony did peace signs, Brunnhilde brought out a flask from a fold in her dress and took a swig, Loki conjured a pair of large, thin daggers from  _somewhere_  in his all-black suit, Heimdall just kept smiling, and the four warriors struck action poses, also pulling various weapons out of their clothes. After the picture was taken, and Thor set Bruce back down (but not before kissing his forehead softly), he asked about it.

“So, do Asgardians just…” He trailed off and made a vague motion to suggest taking something from his pocket. “Have weapons in their clothes all of the time?” He finished, watching carefully for his husband’s reaction.  _Husband_.

Thor shrugged. “Not  _all_  of us.” He moved his hand to the his breast pocket and appeared to be reaching for something, surprising Bruce a little bit. Did Thor have a weapon on him while they got  _married_? He had to admit, though, it was somehow kind of hot, so he didn’t really mind. The god pulled his hand back, coming away with what looked to be a lapel pin. He squeezed it between his thumb and forefinger, and the small pin quickly expanded into Thor’s weapon, Stormbreaker. “I do, though.” He smiled and did something with the handle that turned it back into the pin, and Bruce got a look at it. A tree.

“I can’t believe you,” he chuckled, pushing Thor away playfully.

“You love me,” the god hummed, his tone smug.

“You know I do.”

Just Bruce’s side was next, lining up with very similar poses to the last picture, but with Brunnhilde joining the angels and Tony, Bruce, and Rhodey going with a ‘hand on chin, deep in thought’ look. It was goofy and childish, but too many bad things had happened to all of them for anyone to care about how immature they were being.

Then it was just Tony and Bruce, and they decided to keep it simple with smiles, but honestly it was probably because neither of them were very good at coming up with poses on their own.

Bruce slumped into one of the now-empty chairs and watched as Thor got fake stabbed by Loki in their groom and best man picture, then fake resurrected by Heimdall and Sif as Loki was getting fake arrested by the Warriors Three in the group picture. God, these were going to be some pictures to remember. After everyone had gotten out all of their picture ideas, and there were many, many more, they decided to call it and head to the reception.

Bruce spent the half hour drive trying to keep from distracting Thor while he was driving, but all he wanted to do was run his hands all over his husband, his  _husband_ , until he had every centimeter of skin memorized.

“Stop thinking dirty things,” Thor said quietly as they reached city limits, but when Bruce looked up, he saw Thor biting his lip through a smirk.

“You’re not good at hiding that, you know,” Bruce said instead of giving Thor the satisfaction of letting him know what he was thinking.

“Shut up.”

“Wow, you’re already such a good husband, darling.” Thor tensed at the words, but a glance at Bruce’s goofy, sarcastic smile seemed to push away whatever he had thought in that split second. “I love you,” he mended, offering his hand over the center console.

“I love you,” Thor replied as he locked their fingers together.

By then, they were pretty much at the venue for the reception, so Bruce sent a text to Peter, who was co-DJ’ing with Ned and Shuri, to let him know to get the entrance song ready. He was sure that someone else was probably going to cue him when they were actually on their way in, but he wanted to be safe, just in case.

They pulled back into the parking garage that they had left what felt like years, but at the same time only seconds, ago. Tony had found a hotel that had a banquet hall so that he could rent rooms for all of the guests and members of the wedding party because he wanted to make sure that no one would be tempted to drive drunk to their hotel that night. It was very considerate of him, and as Bruce got out of the car, he contemplated how lucky he was to have such a great person as his best friend. Thor came around to his side and clasped Bruce’s hand in his, swinging them slightly on their walk to the lobby.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Thor asked, his eye flitting over Bruce as though checking for injuries.

Bruce smiled at his husband, grabbing him by the shoulders to ground him. “Yes, but are you?”

Thor stopped moving, like he wasn’t expecting to be asked that. “I- yes. Yes, of course I am.” He blinked slowly and his brows furrowed slightly. “Yes,” he repeated, softer this time.

“Alright, come here,” Bruce whispered, pulling Thor in for a gentle kiss. “It’s just a dance,” he insisted once they had separated. “There’s no reason to worry. You’ll do great.”

“But it’s the  _first_  dance!” Thor’s face was starting to get a little red, so Bruce made a decision.

“What if it isn’t?”

* * *

 

_Message From: science bro_

_Hey, Thor’s anxious please give us another 10 or 15 before grand entrance? xoxo_

Tony bit the inside of his cheek and walked up to the booth where Peter, Ned, and Shuri sat, talking animatedly between them. “Hey, kiddos,” he said, “Bruce and Thor will be about fifteen.”

“Mr. Stark!” Peter greeted, jumping out of his chair. “When did you get here?”

“Five minutes ago, I think.” He shrugged and slid into a fourth chair, “not very long. Don’t worry, kid, I didn’t forget about you,” he teased, and Peter narrowed his eyes at him.

“This is so sad,” Shuri interjected before Peter could answer, “Karen, play Despacito.”

Tony tilted his head at the three teens as they all broke into laughter. Some things were just past him, he guessed.

* * *

 

“Dear-”

Bruce shushed his husband as he pulled him by the hand into their hotel room, turning on the lights and shutting the door behind them. “Dance with me,” he invited. Truth be told, he was scared shitless of dancing in front of all of his friends, but he had learned to handle (more like hide) his anxiety well. Thor hadn’t yet, so it was up to him to calm his husband’s worries. “No one has to know that our ‘first dance’ isn’t going to be our first dance.” Thor relaxed at his words, pulling his phone out of his pocket and tapping around for a few seconds to find a song before showing the screen to Bruce.

“Is this one okay?” He asked, his voice much more timid than usual.

Bruce nodded. “Perfect.” He stepped forward as Thor pressed play and the sound of piano and guitar chords filled the room. They moved closer, each wrapping one arm around the other and connecting their free hands.

_Look into my eyes, you will see..._

Bruce laid his head against Thor’s chest as they swayed back and forth. He could hear his heart beating, strong and steady.

_Look into your heart, you will find…_

Thor’s hand was sturdy against Bruce’s back, rubbing lazy circles with his thumb. They spent a few minutes like that, just slowly, carefully swaying. But as the song picked up, they started to make up dance moves together, laughing quietly under their breaths when they weren’t singing along.

_I would fight for you, I lie for you, walk the wire for you. Yeah, I’d die for you…_

Thor leaned down to capture Bruce’s lips in a kiss, both of them grinning into the other’s mouth as they waited for the piano to pick back up. Once the song stopped being so slow dance worthy, they pulled away, but still kept their hands together.

“Are you ready?” Bruce asked over the music. Thor nodded.

* * *

 

“Finally, ladies, gentlemen, and everyone in between,” Peter shouted into the mic, drawing anticipation by taking a slow breath. “Mr. and Mr. Bruce and Thor Banner!” Ned hit a button on the computer, and music started blasting in the large room as Tony and Loki pulled open the doors for the newly-weds.

_We’re no strangers to love…_

The audience broke into wild cheers and applause, and Bruce couldn’t help but to throw a sidelong grin at his husband, who had had no idea that ‘Never Gonna Give You Up’ was a meme when he chose it as their entrance song. He just genuinely loved it, and since Bruce was so absolutely and completely head over heels in love with him, he had no choice but to give in to Thor’s request. He gave his husband’s hand a gentle squeeze and earned a prick of static back, which made it difficult not to burst into laughter right then and there. Of course Thor would shock him now, of all times.

As the song faded out, they took their place in the center of the dance floor. The next song started slowly, and the couple took careful steps together to the beat.

_I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing_

The closeness of their bodies felt so intimate in the banquet hall as Aerosmith echoed around them, and Bruce could feel a blush building on his cheeks.

_Lying close to you, feeling your heart beating_

He leaned his head against Thor’s chest again, closing his eyes and letting everything around them melt into the background. He was  _married_. To the fucking god of thunder.

He’d never felt luckier.

_I don’t want to close my eyes, don’t want to fall asleep, yeah_

Before he knew it, the song was about to end, and he looked up to see Thor wiping away tears. His smile was gentle, though, and Bruce understood that they were tears of happiness. “I love you,” Thor whispered under his breath.

_I don’t want to miss a thing_

“I love you,” answered Bruce.

* * *

Once the song was over, they made their way up to their table, all of the other seats already occupied by their wedding party. Bruce was handed a microphone by Shuri, and accepted it with a small smile. Thor stood next to him and slung an arm casually around his waist, giving him a subtle squeeze before the doctor spoke.

“We’d like to thank everyone for coming and celebrating with us,” he said once he was sure the microphone was working, “it means so much, truly.”

Thor leaned in to speak next, “And we’ll keep this part short and sweet because it’s time to eat!” He smiled widely at the gathering of people, and Bruce couldn’t focus on the grumbling of his stomach, just on how purely  _lucky_  he felt to be able to be here, right now. With his husband and his friends, some of them more family now than anything. Thor nudged him and linked their arms together. “We’re first, darling.”

The food was great, and there was a  _lot_  of it. Thor had piled so much food on his plate that it took him almost five minutes to get back to his seat because he had to walk as though he was playing plate Tetris. (He pretty much was.)

It wasn’t long, though, before a majority of the guests had gotten their first helping, and Loki stood to give his best man speech.

He cleared his throat as he approached the mic and gripped it loosely with one hand. “Brother,” he started, and Bruce watched as Loki bit the inside of his cheek, “I know I’ve done some bad things in the past, and I’ve said just as many. Though I may never turn a new leaf, I want you to know that I would not lie during this toast. I have stabbed Thor many times in my life. Whether it was metaphorical or literal, if you can think of a way to be stabbed, I’ve probably caused it. Betrayal was always a big thing with us-” Thor cleared his throat loudly and Loki rolled his eyes before correcting himself “with  _me_ , but my brother has never failed to trust me, even in my darkest moments. He’s a person that can see the good in everyone, and I am proud to call him my brother. Bruce, you have a goddamn catch right there. He’ll be with you through thick and thin. And with that, I’ll say that I wish you both happiness in your marriage and I promise that I will stab neither of you until after you’re back from your honeymoon. Enjoy.” He raised his glass and took a long sip, probably exhausted from actually sharing his feelings for once. When he sat back down, Thor carefully picked a grape off of his plate and tossed it at him. Loki caught it with a sharp glare, throwing it back but missing and hitting the wall behind Thor.

“Sorry,” Thor said earnestly, “I just wasn’t sure if that was  _my_  sibling up there, or if your illusion finally developed a personality of its own.”

Loki rolled his eyes and looked away, but Bruce could see him fighting off a smile.

Tony was next, walking up to the microphone with a smug grin. “Hello, all. While Loki’s toast was very sincere, though might I say slightly out of character, and I’m sure you all enjoyed it, I think it’s time for me to take the spotlight. Bruce, we’ve known each other for years. And even before that, I was a fan of your work in the fields of science and medicine. Your main goal has always been to help people, and your selflessness cannot be explained by any words of mine. And Thor, even though you look less like the dude from ‘Point Break’ now and more like a ‘pirate angel’, in the words of Drax, you’re still a great man with a great heart. When the two of you work together, it’s clear just how much you click, and everyone can see it. Here’s to a few thousand years of happiness.” He lifted his glass and started to turn away from the microphone, but then spun back around and leaned back in. “I almost forgot,” he said incredulously, “everyone is invited to come by my room to get a free pair of earplugs when you head out of here because we all know we’re going to be hearing a  _lot_  of thunder tonight, if you know what I mean.” He chuckled and took another sip of his drink as Bruce gasped aloud, preparing to bury his face in his hands.

Then Loki spoke again, leaning over Thor and getting right next to Bruce’s face. “I brought my own.”

_“Stop.”_

Thor chuckled heartily and pushed his sibling away from his husband. “There you are,” he teased.

Dancing with their friends was next, which included quite a bit of messing around, bouncing from group to group, and Cha-Cha Sliding. At one point, Brunnhilde pulled Thor away from Bruce for a slow song. He watched Thor spin her, saying something that Bruce couldn’t make out. They were both grinning, and Bruce felt his heart stammer in his chest. He was so lucky to have people in his life that he loved this much.

At some point during the dancing, Loki pulled them over to cut the cake. Thor’s hands were shaky again, and Bruce remembered that Loki had told him while they were planning the wedding that the cake cutting was, for some reason that he couldn’t quite recall, a very important part of the Asgardian post-service party. He could feel the static on his husband’s hand as their hands held the knife together, and even though it was cute, he could only pray that the fork Thor fed him with was plastic.

It wasn’t.

Still, it was endearing, even as the fork shocked him hard enough that he almost spit out the cake. Thor’s surprised expression made him grin, which in turn eased the god’s worries that he had harmed his husband. But Bruce knew that he would probably apologize about it later.

They alternated between dancing and talking with guests for a while longer, Thor always finding some way to touch Bruce when they were together. Whether their hands were linked, Thor’s arm was wrapped around Bruce’s side, or he was just leaning against Bruce, there was always contact. It was nice. At one point, as Thor spoke with Volstagg, his arm draped across Bruce’s shoulders, Bruce thought back over the day. Tony had once mentioned to him that they were a very touchy couple, and he had no clue how his best man had yet to mention it today, when they were more touchy than they had ever been.

And the craziest part was, Bruce had never been one who enjoyed to be touched. He shied away from hugs and handshakes alike for his entire life, having had it ingrained in him that touch was never something to be desired, because it meant fear and it meant pain. But now, with Thor, and Tony, and Brunnhilde, along with so many others, he finally felt comfortable with it. Yearning for it, sometimes.  _God_ , did it feel good. He was so lucky to have people in his life that had helped him turn that around.

Thor’s hand under his chin was what brought him back. “Darling,” Thor murmured, tilting Bruce’s head up to see his face, “what’s the matter?” Bruce noticed that they were no longer with Volstagg. They weren’t anywhere near where they had been before, actually.

“It’s nothing,” he assured, giving Thor a watery smile as tears rolled down his cheeks. He had been crying? Apparently, because he could feel them, some already tacky on his skin. “I’m just happy,” he added, when Thor didn’t seem convinced.

“You were very deep in your thoughts a few moments ago, are you sure you’re alright?” His husband had seemed to accept that Bruce was happy-crying, but worry still lingered heavily in both his words and his expression.

“Yes,” Bruce answered, bringing one hand up to grip gently at Thor’s elbow. “I’m fine. Just thinking about how much I love you and our friends.” That was what finally won Thor over, earning Bruce a broad smile.

“We all love you,” Thor muttered, leaning in slowly, “so,  _so_  much.”

His lips tasted of tears and frosting.

* * *

“Alright!” Ned’s voice boomed through the speakers. “Everyone get ready for the last song of the night, because it’s past my bedtime.” That earned him laughs from the remaining party-goers as they all crowded onto the dance floor one more time. ‘Hooked on a Feeling’ started playing, but Bruce couldn’t focus very well on the song that he usually sang every word to. Probably because Thor’s warm hand was resting on the small of his back, and it was such a small gesture but it drove Bruce  _wild_. His heart started to beat harder and it finally hit him that this was the  _last song_. The last song before everyone left the reception, before they all went to bed, or went pub crawling, or whatever else people do at eleven o’clock at night after a wedding reception. He knew what he’d be doing.

And then the song was over, and he was saying goodbye to Tony, to Brunnhilde, to Loki, as he and Thor pushed open the doors to leave.

They didn’t make it until the elevator doors closed before their hands were all over each other. Bruce pushed Thor into one of the mirrored corners, Thor muttering something about how much fucking  _glitter_  was everywhere, and  _when did that happen?_  into Bruce’s mouth.

But that wasn’t Bruce’s main concern. He just wanted to be with Thor, because they were  _married_  now, and there was nothing keeping him from touching Thor’s chest except that  ~~stunning~~   _stupid_  white suit. His hands found the buttons somewhere around the third floor, and he started undoing them hastily. Until Thor stopped him with a chuckle, that is. “Dear, let’s go more slowly,” he murmured, then, leaning in, he added, “not in the elevator.”

Bruce grinned and kissed his husband.

They walked hand in hand to their suite, Bruce nearly shaking with anticipation. But Thor’s hand was warm in his, and that was enough to hold him at bay. Then the door shut behind them with a quiet  _click_ , and Bruce almost couldn’t help himself anymore. He whirled, but Thor’s arm was already sliding around his waist and pulling him close as he pressed a hot-mouthed kiss to the side of Bruce’s neck. He used his free hand to undo the top button of Bruce’s shirt, moving his lips to Bruce’s exposed collarbone. Then he removed his arm from Bruce’s back, his trailing fingers leaving streaks of fire in their wake. His kisses were careful and slow as he unbuttoned Bruce’s shirt, every button getting warm lips pressed in its place once it was gone. By the time he reached the bottom of Bruce’s sternum, though, the doctor was getting impatient. Yeah, it felt good, of course it did, because it was  _Thor_. And deep inside, something told him that going slow was going to be incredibly enjoyable for the both of them. But with the mixture of emotions swirling around Bruce’s gut, from love to outright lust, he was compelled to just rip Thor’s shirt off of him.

He must’ve let out a whine or some other noise, because Thor stopped, halfway onto his knees, to look up at Bruce. And what Bruce saw halted any stirrings of impatience he harbored. Thor’s easy smile was directed up at him, his eyes shining with no trace of dark lust. Bruce smiled back, and Thor took the invitation to continue, his hands carefully reaching to untuck Bruce’s shirt.

“I love you,” Bruce murmured, moving his hand to cradle the side of Thor’s face.

“I love you,” the god answered, his beard scratching the skin of Bruce’s stomach as he spoke.

Once Bruce’s shirt had been shrugged off of his shoulders and he had reciprocated with Thor’s shirt, they stood by the bed, Bruce’s arms looped around Thor’s neck and the god’s arms holding Bruce’s waist. They exchanged a gentle kiss, grinning and whispering more “I love you”s back and forth.

Then Thor started to pull away, his eyes hooded as he set his hand on Bruce’s chest. His hand pushed him back, ever so slightly, but Bruce knew exactly what he was going for. He fell onto the bed with a sigh, watching Thor come closer. He placed his hands just at the bottom of Bruce’s rib cage and slowly slid them down until his fingers were hooked under Bruce’s waistband, spreading wildfire over his abdomen. Bruce looked up to see him biting his lip, and  _God_ , his husband drove him fucking  _insane_.

“Touch me more,” he breathed, letting his eyes flutter shut, “please.” Thor smiled, warm and gentle, as he leaned down to press a kiss to Bruce’s chest.

“Of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope everyone liked this :o i had a lot of fun writing it  
> my tumblr is [here](https://hulkdefensesquad.tumblr.com) if ur interested!


End file.
